Ashley CarterOneill
by Dr.AshleyRied
Summary: Ashley is the daughter of Sam Carter and Jack Oneill and is ready to continue the fight against the aliens.


Chapter 1

Ashley Carter-O'Neill

Ashley sat in the infirmary waiting for Doc Frasier to come and relocate her dislocated right arm. She and her sister, Clara, had been practicing in the SGC workout room on their hand-to-hand combat. Ashley almost always won but today something had been off, Ashley had felt something but couldn't place what it was.

Janet walked into the infirmary and smiled to herself when she saw who was waiting for her. "Ashley, what happened this time?" She smiled at her niece and went to the bedside.

"Just my arm Doc, I dislocated it practicing and mom wanted me to see you instead of relocating it myself." Ashley smiled at the Doc and let her examine her arm. Ashley winced when Janet put pressure on the arm so she could relocate it but never cried out.

"Should be good as new but try not to use it for at least the rest of the day preferably tomorrow too."

Ashley tried not to laugh when the Doc gave her the look her mom always gave her when she knew I wasn't or wouldn't listen to her instructions. "Got it Doc, no use for the rest of the day."

"And tomorrow young lady." Ashley looked over her shoulder and saw her mother standing in the door way smiling. "You're still part of the SGC and I'm still your commanding officer as well as your mother so I can order you not to use it."

Ashley stood up and saluted her mother sarcastically. "Yes, General." Ashley turned to give Janet a pouting face. "Please give me permission to use my arm tomorrow. John's coming back tomorrow, PLEASE DOC."

Janet looked at Ashley's pouting face and laughed. "Fine but put ice on it tonight." She watched Ashley's face light up and she came over to hug Janet.

"Thanks Doc." Ashley said at she rushed out of the room.

"And off she goes again, forever on the move." Sam said as she smiled to herself.

Janet laughed at her friends comment and remembered how just last week she had argued with Sam about always rushing around. "Sounds like someone else I know." She looked over at Sam to see her reaction to the joke and saw Sam grinning while trying to look annoyed.

"I guess it runs in the family." Sam's grin went away and she looked at Janet with a steady expression. "Did she show any signs?"

"No I'm sorry Sam she didn't."

Sam sighed. Thor had told her and Jack that their kids would have powers especially their first born, Ashley. But Ashley was now 22 and still hadn't shown any signs of her powers. "Alright thanks for checking."

"Sam...SAM."

Sam looked up when her friend practically yelled her name. "Sorry Janet I was think. What did you say?"

"I asked how you were feeling and when you were going to come in for your checkup since you missed the last one."

"Ya, sorry about that I've been really busy. I'm feeling fine except for the whole morning sickness but we can do the checkup now if you have time. I have an", she checked her watch, "hour before Sg-4 is scheduled back."

"Alright then you know the drill up on the bed t-shirt up." Janet went to get the monitor while Sam got on the bed. Janet put some gel on Sam's stomach.

"Still haven't gotten used to that stuff." Sam smiled at Janet, even after having three kids the gel was still cold. She watched the Doc put the monitor on her stomach and saw the babies on the screen.

"Oh my god Sam." Sam looked at Janet with a scared expression and Janet smiled. "It's nothing bad I'm just surprised. Sam your carrying twins."

Sam grinned, she already knew this of coarse but had wanted Janet to confirm it. After Thor had 'experimented' on her and Jack they both had a sixth sense. They could tell what the other was feeling and also knew things that might not have happened yet.

ASHLEY'S AND JOHN'S QUARTERS: SAME TIME NEXT DAY

"Come on Ash, Sg-2 will be back any second." Clara waited outside her sister's door. She was annoyed. They were suppose to be in the gate room already but Ashley was still getting changed. "Ash come on, James will be waiting."

Ashley burst through the door rushing past her surprised sister. She paused at the end of the hall to grin at Clara. "Come on slowpoke."

GATE-ROOM

Sam was waiting in the gate-room, with Jack, Young and TJ, for Sg-2 to return from P3X-768. She turned around just in time to see Ashley rush through the door and towards Sam. Sam grabbed her daughters arms and stopped Ashley from colliding into her.

Ashley smiled at her mother laughing. She could hear her father and Colonel Young trying to hold back their laughter but failing badly. She giggled when her mother shot her father a shut up look and he immediately became quiet. "Ashley."

"Sorry mom Clara and I didn't want to be late. By the way you might want to move cause here comes Clara."

Sam moved out of the way just as her other daughter ran into the room. Clara stopped in front of her mother and smiled. "Hi mom."

"Hello Clara." Sam turned to look angrily at Ashley. "Ashley I thought you and Doctor Frasier agreed that you wouldn't do a lot of physical things today. So your arm can fully heal."

"But mom, it's already healed." Ashley looked at her mothers pissed off don't argue with me face and then at the ground. "Alright I'll try harder."

Sam smiled at her eldest daughter then they all turned to look at the star-gate when it began to move. "Let them in Walter." She yelled up to the man in the control bay. The iris opened and they stood waiting.

Lt Col James Young was the first one through the gate and when he arrived back in the SGC he saw Ashley waiting for him. He also saw his mother and father, Col Young and Lt Johansson, Clara Carter-O'Neill and Generals Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill.

Ashley rushed to James when he walked down and off the ramp. She hugged him tightly and kissed him softly. "I missed you Carter." James whispered in her ear and she smiled.

Sam watched Ashley and James and smiled when he whispered something in her ear that made Ashley smile.

The next person through was Cassandra and then Doctor Miller. Clara watched the gate anticipation was flowing through her body, Matt was coming home. She saw Major Matt Johnson come through the gate last and ran to him, hugging him before he could even look around the room. "Matt!"

Matt hugged his girlfriend back tightly. "Hey baby, miss me." Clara smiled up at him and kissed him deeply. "You know it."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Alright, alright before you all get DISTRACTED, the briefing will be tomorrow at 0800." Jack took his wife's hand and they left the room quickly. They had a party to start to set up.

James let go of Ashley and went to hug his mother.

"Happy birthday, James." TJ smiled at her only son, today was his 21st birthday. "Thanks mom." James put out his hand for his father to shake but instead received a hug from him as well. "Happy birthday son. I know you and Ashley have some catching up to do so your mother and I will talk to you later."

"Thanks dad." Ashley took James's hand and one of his bags. "Come on you smell. You need a bath." Ashley joked with him as she led him out of the room and towards their quarters.

Cassy looked at Clara grinning. "Did you get everything we need?"

"Yup the Generals are starting right now." Clara grinned back at Cassy and then looked up at Matt's confused face.

"What are you plotting babe."

"Well first of all it wasn't my idea it was Ashley's and second of all the only reason you don't know about it is cause you can't keep a secret." Clara giggled at Matt's extremely confused face. "I'm kidding we're throwing a surprise party for James tonight."

"Awesome." Matt grinned and followed the laughing girls out of the gate room.

ASHLEY AND JOHN'S QUARTERS

James kissed Ashley and she groaned. James squeezed Ashley and kissed her forehead. "I have a question for you." James pulled away from Ashley slightly. James carried Ashley into the bedroom and put her on their bed. He went to the dresser and got a small box before going and kneeling in front of Ashley.

Ashley was confused, why was James kneeling in front of her. James opened the box and showed what was in it to Ashley. She gasped and could feel the tears building up in her eyes. "Oh my god." She whispered.

James smiled up at Ashley, the love of his life. "Ashley, will you marry me?"

Ashley now had tears of happiness running down her face. She couldn't find her voice so she just nodded.

James placed the ring on Ashley's finger and kissed her.

DINING ROOM AT THE SGC

James walked into the room with his arm wrapped around Ashley's waist. He jumped in surprise when all his friends and his family yelled Happy Birthday. James looked around at the decorations and pictures that were all over the room, the pictures were mostly of him and his teams, parents, and a lot of him and Ashley.

Young, all the men in the room and most of the women laughed at James's expression when he entered the room and looked around. He went to James and patted him on the back. "Happy birthday son." He looked at Ashley and saw the ring. "So he finally had the courage to ask you. You do know that he has had that ring with him all the time for the past year."

"Took you long enough man, we were all getting pretty tired of you worrying that she would say no." Shouted one of the young men in the room.

James turned and saw his best friend and teammate Dank. He grinned and hugged his best friend. "You know what, thanks man I really wanted her to know I've been a wimp for the past year. Thanks so much."

Dank laughed at his friend. "Anytime man anytime." Dank went to his big sister and pulled her into a bear hug. "Congrats sis."

Matt went up to James and handed him a beer. "Congrats man you can finally drink legally here on Earth."

James took a swig of the beer and all the guys in the room cheered. He pulled Ashley back to him and someone in the room turned on the music.

FEW HOURS LATER

Everyone was dancing and socializing with each other. Sam watched Ashley dance with James they were both laughing. She didn't realize Jack was behind her until he touched her shoulder making her flinch.

"Everything ok Sam?" Jack had been watching his wife for the past ten minutes and she hadn't noticed.

"Ashley hasn't asked him, she wants you or me too." Sam looked up at Jack who was grinning at her. She shook her head a smiled back. "I guess I will be asking him."

"Thanks hon." Jack kissed Sam's cheek and walked away to where Daniel, Vala, and Cam were.

Sam sighed and walked over to where Ashley and James were standing. "Congratulations you two." She hugged both of them.

Ashley looked at her mother and she nodded.

"James I would like to ask you a quest which I have already asked Matt.". She waited a moment. "James how would you like to be part of Sg-1?" Sam let the information sink in and both she and Ashley watched his reaction.

James didn't know what to say. Ever since he had joined the SGC he had wanted to be part of Sg-1. Most so he wouldn't have to be away from Ashley. "General I don't know what to say except yes, I would love it."

Sam smile and saw her daughters face full of relief and joy. "This also means that you are now a colonel."

James couldn't stop smiling he was so happy. He was engaged to the love of his life, he was on the same team as her, and he was a colonel. "Thank you so much general." 


End file.
